


Day Three Hundred Twenty-Nine || Watermelon

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [329]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Being pregnant can make you crave the most random things.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [329]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 47





	Day Three Hundred Twenty-Nine || Watermelon

Watermelon isn’t exactly something Sasuke’s really considered when it isn’t Summer. To him, it’s a mysterious fruit that only exists when the sun is shining and the temperature is enough to melt your shoes to the sidewalk if you don’t walk quickly enough. Otherwise, it’s like a cryptid: you swear you saw it once, but only when it wants you to.

But, he’s got a bit of a dilemma on his hands. You see, Sasuke is married. Newly so...sort of. It’s been about a year and a half. And Hinata - his wife, his darling, his missing piece - is about three months pregnant.

And she is craving watermelon.

...in the dead of Winter.

At first, he gives her a confused blink. “...how am I supposed to find watermelon now? It’s too cold.”

Sipping her tea, it’s Hinata turn to look befuddled. “...I’m...pretty sure there’s imports from further south. Where do you think all the other f-fruits come from, Sasuke?.”

He then proceeds to feel like a massive idiot. A faint hint of red tinges the tips of his ears. “Er...right. I’ll just…” He gestures. “I’ll run to the store, see if I can find some.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything else you’ve been craving lately? I’ll try to get a few things in case you change your mind.”

Her lips pout. “I haven’t been _that_ bad, have I…?”

“Not really, but if I’m gonna go…”

She sighs. “...peanut butter. Cucumber. And...pretzels.”

“...all right then. Do we need anything else?”

“Check the list on the fridge. I’ve been t-trying to keep track.”

“Got it. Text me if you think of anything else, okay?”

“I will!”

Lifting from his seat, Sasuke takes a moment to press lips to the crown of her head, making a pitstop in the kitchen for the list before heading out to the car. Thankfully the list of necessities (even counting Hinata’s goodies) isn’t too long. Shouldn’t take him too much time to zip in, cross them all off, and then head home.

Simple, right?

Pulling into the parking lot, Sasuke double checks the list. Most is written in Hinata’s bubbly, tidy handwriting, with his own scratchy scrawl adding her little addendum for pregnancy snacks. Phone, wallet, and keys in his pockets, he leaves the vehicle behind and heads in.

It’s a bit busy, but thankfully not too crowded. A cart’s grabbed, wheeling it through all the proper aisles. By now, he’s more than familiar with the place’s layout. He’s been coming here since he was a kid with his mom, after all.

Last, he hits up the produce section.

The little sprinklers give the coolers a spritz, but that’s not where Sasuke’s headed. The little pre-packaged bits of melon are stupidly expensive compared to a whole one by the pound. Sure, it’s all a bit high given the season, but he can’t _not_ get what Hinata wants. She’s currently in the middle of letting an entire new person take up residency in her middle. The least he can do is shell out a few extra bucks to help make that a bit more bearable.

Approaching the melons in question, he flicks eyes between them all. Some are long and thin, some are stout and plump. Is there...any difference? Tentatively, he picks up one of the rounder fruits, and...gives it a tap.

...he really doesn’t know what it’s supposed to sound like, though. He just knows everyone does that.

Sasuke gives his surroundings a furtive glance. Thankfully no one is watching him… This is the last thing he needs to get, and he doesn’t want any weird looks for his attempts to find a decent melon.

“Hey! Sasuke!”

...oh, _great_.

Pulling up alongside his friend’s cart, none other than Naruto gives a grin. “Bit out of season for that, huh?”

“...Hinata wants one,” the Uchiha explains a bit flatly.

“Ohhh...cravings, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Man, I know how that goes...Sakura’s been ordering me around to get her all sorts of stuff lately! It wouldn’t be so rough if she didn’t get so grumpy about it.”

Sasuke can’t help a small scoff. “Hormones making her temper even worse than usual?”

“Oh man, you have no idea!” After a pause to glance around as though fearing she’ll appear behind him, Naruto leans forward and whispers, “She went on a huge rant this morning cuz I left the toilet seat up! I’ve done that for ages, but all of a sudden it’s like I insulted her mother or something!”

The Uchiha’s nose wrinkles. “...you leave the toilet seat up?”

“I - what? Are you gonna scold me now, too?”

“...you ever try to sit on a toilet when the seat is up? Not fun. But still...yeah, the hormones can be a killer. I take it you’re on a mission to make up for it, now?”

“Ugh, yeah...that and restock on her current craving…” Reaching into his cart, Naruto pulls up a jar, looking disgusted. “Green olives. That’s so gross!”

“They’re not that bad.”

“Says you! Your favorite food is a vegetable, you can’t be trusted.”

“Technically, a tomato is a fruit.”

“Whatever!” The blond replaces the jar with a sigh. “Every time she eats some, her breath smells so rank! And if I tell her, she gets mad again! I even got her some breath mints, and she got all offended!”

“You just don’t know how to read people, Naruto. Especially women.”

“Hey man, I’m trying my best! I just can’t wait until she has this kid and goes back to normal...she might be grumpy most of the time, but nothing like this…!”

Sasuke sighs, giving his friend a sympathetic smile.

“What about you? Any disasters yet?”

“Well, she hasn’t gotten angry at anything.”

“Really?”

“No. But she cries at the drop of a hat. She stepped on a bug on the kitchen floor the other day and sobbed about it for like fifteen minutes.”

“Whoa…”

“I mean, Hina’s always been a softie. But it’s like Sakura’s temper: cranked up to eleven. Which hasn’t been so bad, but man...seems like every time I turn around she’s crying about something. She even sulked all day last Wednesday because I only said I loved her once before I left for work. And she was still mopey when I got home! Took me forever to get her to tell me why.”

At that, Naruto laughs out loud. “Wow, yeah...that’s pretty bad, dude. But I think I’d trade you any day of the week. Tears aren’t as bad as shouting and glaring…”

“Sorry, no exchanges on wives. I’m pretty happy with what I’ve got, tears and all. You got yourself into that temper trap.”

The Uzumaki sighs with a pout. “Yeah, yeah...I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s great. Smart, and funny, and sassy! And don’t even get me started on the se-”

“Don’t go there, please.”

“I just wish she’d chill out sometimes. But then again...I think my volume gets on her nerves. Guess we’ve all got something that drives people crazy, huh?”

Sasuke blinks. In all honesty...not much comes to mind when he tries to come up with something Hinata does that bugs him. Now he wonders if she’d say the same about him…

“Anyway, uh...guess I’ll leave you to your melon picking, huh?”

“What? Oh...yeah.”

“Here...lemme see…” Taking the fruit, Naruto puts it to his ear and thumps. “...yup! That’s a good one!”

“...how can you tell?”

“I dunno, I just...know! Trust me, she’ll love it. Better get it back to her before she starts sobbin’, huh?” The blond gives a cheeky grin before waving. “Later!”

At a bit of a loss, Sasuke glances down to the watermelon before just...putting it in the cart. Naruto better be right about this…

One stint in the check out line later, and he’s loading up the bags to head for home. Everything’s been crossed off his list, and it’s only been about half an hour. Hopefully Hinata’s all right...and her craving hasn’t changed.

“Hinata?” he calls, juggling the bags and the door handle.

“Coming!” She quickly joins him, taking a bag or two and shutting the door. “That was quick!”

“Was it?”

“Mhm!”

“Oh...ran into Naruto at the store. Stopped and had a chat.”

“Oh, that was nice! Did he know anything interesting?”

“Eh, not really...he was on craving-food duty, too.”

She makes a sound of understanding. “Poor Sakura...she’s been having really bad leg c-cramps the last few days. It’s made her a bit, um...short-tempered, seems like. I was talking to her this morning.”

“...oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“...you doing okay?”

“Oh, yes! I’m fine.”

“...all right. Let me know if that changes, all right?”

“...Sasuke…?”

“Just want to be sure you’re comfortable.”

There’s a pause, and then tears well up in Hinata’s eyes, lip trembling. “Y...you’re so sweet…!”

 _Aw, jeez…_ “Look, uh...let’s get stuff put away, and I’ll cut open your watermelon.”

“Okay!” Immediately chipper again, Hinata beams, carrying said melon into the kitchen. “I’ve been looking forward to this a-all day!”

After a pause, Sasuke just snorts. So much fuss over one little melon...

**Author's Note:**

> This is...super random xD I honestly was at a loss as to what to write for this one, so uh...this is very much out of thin air. idk how pregnancy cravings really work, so hopefully this isn't too unbelievable lol
> 
> Poor boys, running around keeping their ladies happy x3 But it'll all be worth it in the end, tears and tempers and all, haha!
> 
> Anyway, it's sups late and I've got stuff to do yet, so that's all from me! Thanks for reading~


End file.
